Even the strong break
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Two shot. Spoilers 1x4 If things turned upside down again she knew Kurt would be there to help her sort it back.
1. Chapter 1

This week's episode bothered me and I couldn't leave it without some fic to try to smooth the wait until next week.

Title: Even the strong break  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers all

Jane entered the living room of her second safe house in less than two weeks. It was nearly midnight and had been a very long day. While they had done some good and stopped a bio warfare attack the bad had seemed to outweigh that. Yes she was being selfish but she'd just started to feel like she belonged and one test had yanked the proverbial rug out from under her feet once again. Kurt had dropped her off and insisted on seeing her inside. Now he stood a few feet behind Jane. She knew he didn't know what to do or what to say. The look in Kurt's eyes when he had told her about the isotopes and Africa would haunt her dreams for awhile. He had been as devastated as she felt.

 _'It's real nice to have you back.'_

Kurt's words from earlier were an unwanted memory now. Still they made her pause by the left end of the sofa. It was only then Jane realized she was crying. When one tear hit the blue striped pillow. She wiped it away and tried to hide the weakness. She wasn't fast enough since she felt Kurt move closer. He placed a hand under Jane's chin and lifted it so she met his gaze. Gently Kurt wiped the tears away.

"Sorry."Jane whispered.

"Don't apologize."Kurt replied gruffly. "I'd be more worried if you weren't a mess."

"I have to be Taylor."Jane continued as she dropped her head onto Kurt's chest and he drew her into an embrace. "Why else is your name on my back? It doesn't make sense."

"We'll figure it out."Kurt promised quietly.

Jane felt the tears begin again and she lifted a hand to wipe them away. Kurt pulled back and gripped Jane's shoulders.

"I don't care what some test says."Kurt stated as he placed a hand on his chest. "I know here that you're Taylor. We'll prove it."

"Kurt..."Jane began and trailed off.

"You're family to me and always will be."Kurt vowed solemnly.

Jane once again dropped into the FBI agent's embrace. No matter what else happened she was grateful for this kind, gentle man. If things turned upside down again she knew Kurt would be there to help her sort it back. That meant the world to her right now. If she was alone Jane wasn't sure how she'd be handling things.

"You hungry?"Kurt asked as he stepped back.

Jane nodded even though she really wasn't. As much as she hated to admit it she didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to have time to think.

"Let's get out of here."Weller suggested and led the way to the door.

Jane grabbed her coat and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Even the strong break  
author: Cindy Ryan

The din of conversation and the smell of food comforted Jane the minute they entered the diner. It was old but recently remodeled. Red and white booths lined the walls. Red stools dotted space under the long counter. Music played through the overhead speakers. A college aged black haired waitress led Jane and Kurt to a back booth.

"This place has the best blueberry pancakes in the city."Weller explained as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Is that what you're getting?"Jane asked.

"Don"t know yet. That's the beauty of places like this. Whatever you want no matter what time."Weller said with a smile.

Jane tried to return the smile and focused her attention to the menu. By the time the waitress returned Jane had made up her mind. They both gave their order and the waitress left.

 _"The tests are inconclusive."_

The news from earlier wouldn't leave Jane alone. She was pretty much back to square one. The mystery tattoo girl dumped in Times Square. More than anything Jane had just wanted less question marks. For a brief time she'd known who she was.

"Hey."Kurt called softly drawing Jane from her thoughts.

"Sorry. Guess I'm not very good company."Jane apologized as she took a sip of water.

"You're entitled to have some weak moments. It's part of being human."Kurt replied quietly."I meant what I said earlier."

"What if the second test is right?"Jane asked.

"Doesn't disprove the first."Kurt replied lightly brushing Jane's right hand with his."Just gives us more questions to answer. I told Patterson I was there when you came home from the hospital. But then i was a kid you could've been adopted. Would've been the same memory to me."

Jane nodded and her gaze drifted once more to the window. 

* * *

Kurt was dealing with a whirlwind of emotions himself. He couldn't imagine what the woman sharing the diner booth with him was coping with. Kurt wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. This was new territory for both of them. He'd dealt with amnesia victims before. Jane's case was completely different. This had been deliberately done. Though with everything she'd been through Kurt wasn't sure if that wasn't a blessing in disguise. Not remembering all the pain, loneliness, confusion for now might be a good tradeoff for everything else. There was only so much the human brain could process.

"Jane..."Kurt began but was interrupted by the arrival of their meal.

There was a few minutes of silence as they each indulged in the food. He had gotten the pancakes and eggs while Jane had gone with chili and a grilled cheese. Kurt frowned as he watched her stir the chili more than eat it. If she didn't keep her strength up...if she got sick on top of everything else...with an effort Kurt pushed the thoughts away.

 _"...I've focused on what that means for me but you've been living with this for twenty-five years."_

Jane's earlier statement echoed through Kurt's thoughts as they ate in companionable silence. She had pegged him. He had blamed himself...as much as a kid could. She'd been his responsibility and she vanished. Kurt had dealt with it as best he could throwing himself into law enforcement. As the years went by and the trail grew colder. As more and more of his friends and neighbors accepted the fact that Taylor was dead and gone. Kurt had fought on looking unofficially...trying to figure out what had happened that night. All he'd ended up with were more questions or dead ends until he'd been summoned to New York.

"I had a conversation with Agent Reade."Jane stated quietly as she looked up from her sandwich.

Kurt's gaze jerked in her direction. He felt his gut tighten with anger and apprehension.

"Don't worry we came to an understanding."Jane continued. "He said you're different around me."

"Jane..."Kurt started.

"Patterson told me you guys have been a team for a long time."Jane said quietly. "I'm glad they care about you; respect you. I don't want to be in the middle."

"You're not."Kurt replied gruffly with a firm shake of his head. "I'll talk to Reade..." 

* * *

Jane reached out and touched Kurt's left hand. She saw him look at their hands but she didn't pull away.

"I am grateful for everything you've done."Jane said. "Lots of things you didn't have to."

"Jane..."Kurt began.

If Jane let herself think about things. If she let herself believe in the first test; that she was Taylor. Then she'd realize how much precious time she'd lost with this wonderful man. If her identity was proven and she was Taylor...Jane made a silent promise to make things up to Kurt. To pay him back somehow for everything he'd done now and everything he'd done for her in the past.

"I keep my promises."Kurt stated softly. "I will find out what happened to you and who did this."

Jane nodded. She knew he would. One way or another this mess would sort itself out. Jane hoped she was who Kurt Weller believed she was. They had a lot of time to make up for.

end


End file.
